


How The Elf Saved Candlenights

by Arklover5



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen, candlenights!!!, mags and dav have like... 3 lines combined lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arklover5/pseuds/Arklover5
Summary: There's a hiccup in the planning for Candlenights dinner. Lup saves the day.





	How The Elf Saved Candlenights

**Author's Note:**

> For Lydia! I hope you like it!

Taako and Lup learned to cook from their aunt. She taught them the basics, like knife skills and when to add more seasoning. But there was one thing they were never allowed to help with; their aunt’s famous turkey recipe. She only made it once a year, every Candlenights. The smell of slow-roasted turkey was associated with Candlenights just as strongly as the Candlenights bush itself for the twins. But this year, their aunt was gone, as she had been for a while now. It was the week of Candlenights on the Starblaster, and the whole crew was melancholy. So Lup, as she was wont to do, decided to try to lift the gloom over the ship. She had burst into Taako’s room at ‘ass o’clock in the morning,’ as he had put it, and excitedly told him of her plan. He had replied, quite sensibly, “Lulu, we don’t, uh, know how to make her turkey. She never let us!”

“Well, Koko, I guess we’ll just have to improvise. How hard can it be? We’re the fucking best cooks in all of the planes, aren’t we?”

“Damn right we are,” Taako said smugly.

“Then there’s no time like the present. Shall we?” Lup asked.

“...Right now? Lup, you know I need my beauty sleep. Ch’boy doesn’t look this good all by himself.”

Lup sighed. “Taako, I don’t want to wait. Candlenights is next week! You can meditate after we try at least 3 recipes. Trial and error is definitely going to be involved here. It needs to be perfect.”

“Fine. But you know that I prefer sleep over meditation. It just feels better, and people aren’t gonna bother me if I’m sleeping rather than meditating.”

“Yeah, ‘Ko, I know you prefer sleep because you’re fucking lazy. It’s turkey time!” Lup said over her shoulder as she walked towards the Starblaster’s galley.

They ran into their first problem while they were assembling ingredients. Despite being the best transmutation and evocation users in all realities, respectively, they didn’t know how to find turkey on a planet that had no life on it. When Lup had suggested that Taako transmute something into turkey, he had explained the principles of transmutation to her for half an hour. “To make a long answer short,” Taako had said after his explanation, “No. I can’t. Ch’boy can’t make plant matter into animal matter.”

Lup groaned. “It’s not Candlenights without the turkey! How do we do dinner without an entreé?”

Taako smirked. “I think I have an idea.”  
He refused to explain to Lup, and didn’t react to her many guesses, which got more outlandish by the minute. He then kicked her out of the galley.

While Lup was wandering around the Starblaster, waiting for Taako to let her back in the galley, she ran into Magnus. Literally. He had come barrelling down the hallway, for reasons unknown to anyone but him, and simply picked her up without breaking stride.

“Magnus! What- are- you- running- from?” Lup panted, every word punctuated with a shallow breath.

Magnus yelled, “No time to explain! Gotta run!” He turned a sharp corner at full speed, and then quickly ducked into a supply closet.

Lup said, “Magnus. What do you think you’re doing? This planet is uninhabited! What were you trying to escape?”

Defensively, Magnus said,”I wasn’t running from anything. I was running towards the galley! It smells really good in there!”

Lup sighs. “Mags, Taako isn’t letting anyone into the galley. He deffo wouldn’t let you in.”

Suddenly, Taako called from the galley. “Lup! Get in here! I’ve made a breakthrough! This is my eureka moment, baby!”

Lup rushed to the galley, with Magnus on her heels. “What did you do? Were you able to create a turkey? Have you saved Candlenights?”

“No,” Taako replied, “But I did create some bomb-ass sides. This stuffing? The stuff of dreams. No pun intended.”

A lightbulb went off in Lup’s brain, and she was so happy with her idea that she forgot to be mad at Taako. “That’s it! Taako, you’re a genius!”  
“I am? I mean, yeah! I am! Take that, universe! Taako’s a genius!”

Lup said, “Now get out. I have work to do.”

She worked in the galley for hours, creating her interpretation of her aunt’s famous slow-roasted turkey. She emerged victorious, bearing a covered silver platter in both of her hands. When she set it on the table, in the center surrounded by delicious sides, the anticipation from her crewmates was palpable. She uncovered the dish with a typical flourish.

On that covered silver platter sat the juciest, thickest cuts of turkey any of the Starblaster crew had ever seen. They were amazed. “Lup, how did you do this?” asked Davenport. “There’s no life on this planet!”

Lup grinned. “A true wizard never reveals her secrets. Let’s call it a Candlenights miracle.”

The crew toasted to the meal and to each other. They ate, drank, and were merry through the whole night. It was the brightest Candlenights in a long time.


End file.
